1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a memory card connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector having improved electric terminals.
2. The Related Art
Recently, more and more compact and multi-functional electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras, mobile phones or the like have been displayed on the market. In order to add a variety of sub-functions, an integrated circuit card is inserted in the electronic apparatus with a built-in CPU or a memory card such as a SIM card, a MMC card, a SD card and so on. Many different kinds of memory card connectors are provided for connecting such cards to the electronic apparatuses.
Conventionally, a memory card connector includes a plurality of commonplace terminals which are located inside terminal slots of the memory card connector respectively for electrically connecting a memory card to an electronic apparatus. The terminal is a slender metallic sheet, and the side of the terminal is mounted in a groove defined in the side of the terminal slot for being located in the memory card connector. However, it can be seen that the commonplace terminals are fabricated in the terminal slots not steadily enough. Therefore, the stability of the connection between the terminals and the memory card is not fine.